Phantom Dawn
by IrishSpirit
Summary: It's been four years since Danny got his ghost powers. He leaves Amity Park after a terrible incident. He finds himself in Forks, Washington, where he meets The Cullens'. A kind, but slightly strange family, A new Adventure arises in the Future for Danny & the Cullens, as they learn about each others secrets'. (Takes place after Breaking Dawn, and Phantom Planet never happened.)
1. The Beginning

**A/N Okay so I haven't updated my other story "Assassin Love" in over a year and I feel terrible. But now I have a new story for you guys to read while I still work on the new Chapter of "Assassin Love" **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight. **

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

I flew through the city of Amity Park, looking down at the streets and at the buildings one last time before I left. I stopped on a hill outside the city and looked back to see my house one final time. I looked down in sadness and took to the sky to get as far away as possible. Where I was going was a mystery to me. Somewhere small, quiet, and peaceful. I started heading west as far as I could fly. It felt like I had been flying for months. The sky had become dark and was flooded with stars. It was so beautiful… nothing but the wind going through my hair, as I flew at top speed, then slowing down a bit. I was becoming so tired that I didn't know how much longer I could maintain my ghost form. I looked down and saw a forest below me. Nothing but trees for what had looked like miles. The air never smelled better. Almost as if there was absolutely no pollution here.

I flew down and landed on the ground; looking around for someplace that I could relax for the night and sleep. I found a large tree that stood about sixty feet tall. I put my backpack against the tree; lying against it, I closed my eyes hoping to fall into a sleep soon. Well, Soon wasn't fast enough. I heard sticks and leaves crunch as if something was out there watching me. I sat up looking around for where it was coming from. Then I heard something. A growl it seemed. I looked to my right and saw a large wolf looking at me, slowly walking towards me. This was a huge wolf! I mean I've seen big wolves before but this one was massive. It had dark brown fur and its fangs were showing. This thing looked like it was ready to rip me apart. I slowly stood up with my hands in front of me trying to reason with it, hoping it would understand I wasn't a threat to him. The wolf growled louder and jumped at me. I quickly snagged my backpack and dodged out of the way of its teeth. "Whoa!", It looked at me again, angrier than before. It started to run at me again, so, doing the only thing I knew I could do, I ran. Without hesitation, I jumped into the air and started to fly away from it staying within the tree lines while gaining altitude. I had hoped I could confuse it. I found a sturdy tree and hid on top of it, turning invisible. I didn't move an inch. It came near me, looked around growling knowing I was still there. After about twenty seconds of it sniffing around it turned around and left.

I let my invisibility fade. I was three times more exhausted than before. Using my powers really drained me. Before I could start to hover back down, I changed back into my human form. Which wouldn't be bad if I hadn't been floating about twenty-five feet off the ground. Now, I like free falling and all, but only when I'm not about to be squashed into the ground. I fell about half way down before smacking a thick branch against my head, rendering me unconscious for the night. This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to sleep.

* * *

_**Carlisle POV…**_

Today was a good day to have a hike around the woods and a little hunt as well. I had just worked all night at the hospital and had the next week off. Figuring I had some time, I thought it would be nice. I walked through the forest, looking up towards the trees when I had noticed something odd. There was a scent in the air. I knew it was blood but this was… different. It smelled almost as if it wasn't typical blood. I then heard a faint heartbeat; slower than a regular humans heart beats. I walked towards it to see it someone was hurt, but as I got closer the smell of the strange scented blood got stronger. I walked about three feet over to my right and saw a young boy lying on the ground. He was unconscious and had a bad knot oh his head. It looked like he had fallen out of a tree and hit it on something. There was a small amount of blood coming from his head where he hit it. How long this boy had been unconscious, I did not know. All I knew is that he might have a concussion and needed help quickly. I picked the boy up in my arms and started to carry him back to my home. Not taking the chance that he might wake up while I did, I made a quick sprint about two thirds of the way back, then slowing down to a jog. This boy was lighter then he should've been. He looked to be about eighteen years old but weighed about twenty pounds less than an average boy should weigh.

I heard a light groan coming from him. I looked down and saw his eyes peel open just barely to look up at me. "Don't worry. I'm going to help you.", I said to him. I don't think it registered with him because he just blacked out again in my arms. I came in through the front door, placing him on the couch slowly while making sure his head didn't get worse than it already was. I ran to my office and grabbed my medical bag and came back out to the living room. I looked over to the young man and quickly cleaned some of the blood off of his head to show where his cut had been. I took out some gauze and gently dabbed it into some rubbing alcohol. I was about to touch it to his head when I noticed something very strange, more so than the smell of his blood. The cut where he had been bleeding from was… gone. It was almost completely healed. "This young man is becoming more and more interesting.", I though. As I was inspecting his head a little more, my family had come through the door. They came in laughing and smiling. Alice was the first to see the young man lying on the couch. She stood still as the rest of my family did. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, My wife Esme, and Reneasmee came in behind Alice. They all looked at the boy. After a few seconds of silence I looked at them.

Alice was the first to speak up. "Who is he?", she asked. I waved for them to come closer. They were a little sheepish about it at first, knowing as they saw his blood. I waved for them once again, assuring them, "It's okay. Come closer." Edward was the first to walk over to the young man. His nose crinkled a little as he got close to the blood. He looked at me confused. "It doesn't smell normal.", I stated to him. "Not only that. I can't read his mind either. It's not like with Bella ." He said looking over to her, then back to the boy. I looked back down at the young man as he started to groan and move a little. He was finally waking up. His eyes opened slowly, then he slowly sat up. To make sure he wouldn't be too frightened, Edward backed away and joined the others as I took half a step back. I looked at him as he slowly came to. He looked around the room a little, then at me.

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

I started to slowly wake up a bit. I looked up to see that everything was still blurry. I was barely able to see a man carrying me. He said something but I couldn't make out what it was since everything was foggy. It must've been some fall. I fell unconscious again. I groaned a bit from the pain I was in but my healing powers were working on that. After a little while, I finally came around. I had been waking up this time. My head felt a bit better than it did before. I slowly started to sit up as I opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust. I looked around the room I was lying in and I was astonished by what I saw. It was beautiful. Wooden floors, white walls, and really comfortable furniture. This was really cool. I looked around to see a small group of people staring at me. I slightly stiffened up and sheepishly smiled at them. These were really beautiful people. They all had golden eyes and pale skin. All except for one girl, who had eyes that were a cocoa color. "Uhh… Hi", I said to the group who were still staring. I looked over to the man closest to me.

"You're finally awake. You gave us a bit of a scare there young man. Are you alright?", He asked me as I looked at him a bit nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?", I asked him curiously. "The last thing I remember was that I was on the floor of the forest unconscious." "Our home. I found you on the ground and saw you needed some help and brought you back here. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. This is my wife Esme.", A woman with brown hair walked over to me and Dr. Cullen. She sat next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder softly. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name Sweetie?", She asked me softly.

"It's Danny.", I told her. She smiled and said, "Welcome to our home Danny. Is there something you would like?" I smiled back at her kindness. "Actually may I have a glass of water?" She smiled and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Allow Alice to introduce you to our family.", Carlisle said gesturing over to Alice.

"I'm Alice!", I heard and saw a pixie like girl hop over to me as she hugged me tightly. She was very energetic. She pointed the rest of the family one by one introducing them. "This is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Reneasmee and Emmet.", she said in a cheery voice. They all waved and said hi except for Rosalie who just said, "Hey", walking past me. Emmet just got me into a bear hug. A very tight, air flow ceasing Bear hug. "Can't… Breathe….", I managed to force out. He put me down and apologized, "Sorry about that little man." I looked up at the tall man and said, "It's fine." Esme walked back into the room and handed me my water. "Thank you.", I said to her. Carlisle came over to me and asked me, "Danny, would you have a seat and tell us a little about yourself and why you were out there?" I looked over at him nervously and thought about it for a second. "Sure.", I said as I sat back on the couch I was on previously. "Why were you out in the woods by yourself Danny?", Esme asked me curiously. I had to think of something to tell her. I couldn't tell her I was flying around, hit my head, then became unconscious "I went to take a walk and after a while I ended up getting lost." Bella had asked me, "You're new here to Forks aren't you?" I sheepishly smiled. I mean she was right but I needed to play it cool until I figured out what was strange about them. "I guess you could say that.", I said.

After Bella asked me her question, I yawned heavily. Apparently my sleep wasn't that well. Esme took notice of my yawn and glanced over to Carlisle. They both nodded and looked at me. "Danny. We have a guest room that you can rest in. You look worn out. We can pick this up tomorrow.", Carlisle said to me. I smiled and accepted. "Thank you, I really am tired. Are you sure?" I asked. I mean they already brought me in and took care of me. "We're sure.", Esme said with a nod and a smile. I smiled and was lead by Alice to the guest room. "Thanks Alice." She smiled and hugged me. "Good night Danny.", she said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I slumped over to the bed and laid down on it. It was so comfortable that I quickly fell asleep. Before I was able to stay asleep, I heard someone say something about a meeting that they needed to go to. As I heard them talking about it, I figured I would just wait for sleep and follow them. Maybe I could find out more about them. I mean, what meeting includes an entire family that could be so important? I laid in bed and waited for them to leave the house. I saw out of my huge window that was in the guest room, and by huge I mean **HUGE**. It took up almost the entire wall.

I watched as they started to leave. They then stopped and waited for one more person; Esme, Carlisles' wife. I heard my door open a little, then close again. I saw her leave the house with the rest of the family. I guess she wanted to make sure I was sleeping. As I saw them leave the driveway, I got out of bed and changed into my ghost form. I turned intangible and invisible. I then flew through the wall and up in the sky a little to see their cars. "And so the spying begins.", I thought. I pursued them flying as fast as I could while staying invisible as I flew just above their cars tracking them to their meeting.

* * *

**And there you go Ladies and Gentlemen, the first Chapter of: Phantom Dawn. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. The Phantom

**Welcome back readers', are you ready for the new chapter? Well, here it is! Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

**A/N I do not own Twilight or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_**Alice POV…**_

After I showed Danny to the guest room, I hugged him and said goodnight to him. Poor guy, he looked so tired and weary after his accident. I wondered what had happened to him. I figured I would ask Carlisle a little bit later after Danny had fallen asleep. This by the looks of him wouldn't be very long. As I got up stairs, Edward came up to me and said that the wolves need to talk to us about something that they thought we needed to know about. I nodded and threw a jacket on and walked out the doors with the others. I turned back to hear Esme say. "I'll be out in a minute, I'm gonna check and see if Danny's asleep yet." I nodded to her and walked outside with the others' and waited. She came out and said he was fast asleep. We got into our cars, deciding to drive instead of run. I was riding with Edward, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle. As we were driving, I looked at Carlisle, who was driving and asked him. "Carlisle what happened to him? How did you find him?" I asked him.

He sighed slightly before he answered. "I went for a hike around the forest for a bit. After a little while I smelled something odd. I looked around thinking there was someone who was hurt, because I then heard a very faint heartbeat as well. I looked around again and saw him on the ground unconscious. He blood smelled odd. Almost as if it was half dead. I picked him up and brought him back to our house. But something strange happened. The cut on his head was open when I found him, but when I was about clean it, it was almost completely closed up. Somehow within the time when I found him and getting him to the house, it had healed" We looked at him confused. "It was healed?" I asked wondering how it was even possible. He nodded, looking at the road trying to figure it out himself. Jasper looked up and looked for a few seconds. Edward looked at him and asked. "Jasper. Something wrong?" He looked back and told him it was okay. After a few minutes, I had a strange vision. I saw us sitting in the living room laughing and a good time. I saw Danny was with us as well. Carlisle looked at me curiously. "What did you see Alice?" I looked at him surprised at my vision, but happy to know what I had seen. "It's Danny." Jasper looked at me wonderingly. "You had a vision about Danny's future?" He asked me. "No. for some reason I can't see his future at all. Being in his mind is like-." I was cut off by Edward who knew the same. "Being in a forest that never ends'?" I shook my head at Edward.

"I had a vision of us. Danny becomes part of our family." I said with happiness. I actually liked Danny quite a bit. I don't know why but I knew he was a good guy. We slowed down and came to a stop, knowing as we had come to the border our home and the wolves. "We'll discuss it later." Carlisle said as we got out of the car. We met up with the others. We were met by Sam, Jake and Seth. "What is Sam?" Edward asked him. Wondering what the meeting was about. "We have a problem." He stated strongly. Jasper was looking around, as if he was trying to see something. I shrugged it off and concentrated on the conversation. "What kind of Problem?" Emmet asked confused. Sam patted Seth on the back saying. "You're up." Seth looked at us not knowing what to say.

"Well last night I was making my rounds on patrol of the forest. Everything was fine but after about half an hour I smelled something strange. At first I thought it was a vampire. But the scent… It didn't match up. It smelled like it was dead but, at the same time alive. I went to go check it out and I found someone lying against a tree. Looked like he was about to go to sleep. So I moved in forward growling because I couldn't tell if it was a friend or not. He looked strange though. I saw a guy who had white hair. He was dressed in a black suit with white gloves' and boots'. He woke up and saw me walking towards him. He stood up slowly and raised his hands in front of him. I think he was telling me he wasn't any harm. I didn't take the chance so I tried to scare him off the land. I jumped at him and pretended like I was going to bite him. But here's the really weird part. He didn't run away. He **FLEW **away." We looked at him strangely not knowing what he meant. "He _flew?" _Bella asked him. "Yeah, after I chased him about twenty or thirty yards. He disappeared, out of thin air. I looked around and sniffed the air. I could still smell hi but couldn't see him. I figured he left and went back on my rounds." Okay this was weird. A guy with white hair, black suit with white gloves' and boots' who could fly and disappear, with a strange half dead and living scent. I had no idea what was going on at this point. I turned to ask Jasper but I saw that his attention was elsewhere. He was looking up at a tree as if something were there. He then brought his attention back down to the others and the conversation.

"We thought you might know what it was" Jake said looking us. "We' have no idea what it is, or could even be." Reneasmee said looking at Jake. Jasper spoke up after Reneasmee answered Jake. "He's here… He's listening to us." Jasper said looking back at the spot he was before. We all looked around wondering where he was and _who_ he was. Jasper walked a little to his right and looked up. We all looked up where Jasper's attention was at. We looked up waiting for something or someone to appear.

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

I flew right above their car and followed them to a little river. They got out of the car and met with three other men. All were shirtless, had a little tan, wore cut off shorts, had short hair and had a strange tattoo on their arm. They were talking to the Cullens about something they had seen. I listened to their conversation but every couple of minutes I saw, if I remember right, was Jasper looking around in my direction. Almost as if he could see me. I moved a little bit more to his right and stayed invisible. A guy who was a little shorter than the other two, was telling them what he had seen in the forest the night before. I was shocked to understand he was talking about me. What was weird is that I never saw him, just a massive wolf. Unless… _he_ was the wolf I saw. But who could he be? I started to panic thinking he was going to tell them who I was, but then again, how could he? He only saw me in my ghost form, not my human form so he had no idea. As they were discussing my presence, I caught Jasper looking at me again. But he was looking directly at me. I saw the girl with cocoa colored eyes answer the guy on the left that they don't know what I was. At least there's a bit of relief there. But then Jasper spoke up while looking at me, telling them that I was there. I panicked even more. I turned to leave when I heard Esme say something.

"Please don't go. We'd like to meet you, and learn about you." I turned and looked at Esme who she along with everyone else were looking in my direction. I looked down at them and thought for a moment. Then Reneasmee said something. "We won't hurt you we just want to know you're there and talk." I turned back facing them again. I carefully hovered to the ground, dropping my invisibility letting them see me. They stood there wide eyed for a moment, except for Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Reneasmee who looked more interested than surprised. "How come no one told me about the mythical creature get together? I'm pretty sure I'm the biggest part that's included in that category don't you think?" I said with a half a smile on my face. Reneasmee slightly laughed, and Jasper smirked. I then heard a booming laugh coming from Emmet. He came over and gave me a bear hug. "HA! Sounds like little man here has some neat tricks and a sense of humor!" He said as he let me down from his grip. I stumbled slightly. Esme walked over to me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Danny? Is that you?" She asked calmly. I looked at her sheepishly as the others looked at me stunned to know it was me. "Yeah, hi Esme." I said with a small smile. She smiled back at me and looked at my outfit. I heard Carlisle tell them about me. "Sam, Jake, Seth. This is Danny. This is Seth saw last night."

I saw Seth look and walk over to me. "I'm sorry about the other night. I was just doing what I had to do." He said looking at me. I slightly smirk when he apologized. "Hey don't worry about it. You were just doing your job." I said reassuring him it was okay. I shook his hand and looked at the other two. Sam walked up to me and introduced himself. "I'm Sam. This is Jacob and Seth. Sorry about the scare last night." He said. I chuckled slightly as I assured them again that it was okay. Reneasmee came over and looked at my costume, eyeing my insignia. "What's this?" She asked me curiously.

"It's my insignia." I answered. She looked at me interested. "What does it stand for?" She asked. I looked down a little not knowing how to tell them. "Well it'll sound a little weird." Jasper walked over and patted me on the back. "It's okay, can't be any weirder than what we are." I looked at them and smiled. "I guess you're right. I mean meeting Vampires and Werewolves in one night is pretty cool." They froze and looked at me. "How did you find out?" Bella asked me. "Well I knew when I woke up in your house that you guys weren't completely normal. Having the same eyes, skin color and same body temperature. That and I heard him say he thought I was one of you guys." I said with a small sheepish smile. They looked at me strangely, then Jake said to me. "Shape Shifters actually, But still Wolves." I looked at him and continued. "Same thing then? And I figured he was the wolf I saw the night before." That was then that Rosalie looked at me and said in a bit of a snap.

"So you know about us now. What about you? What are you?" I looked at her and told them. "Like I said it'll sound weird. But My parents are professional ghost hunters." They looked at me as if they miss heard me. Edward looked at me and asked me. "Ghost hunters? They don't really exist do they?" I nodded to him. "Oh yeah, they exist. My parent had this project they did in college call 'The Ghost Portal'. They started it up again when I was fourteen. When he plugged it in, it didn't work. So they gave up for the day but I stayed and checked it out. I slipped a hazmat suit and stepped inside to check it out. But my dad the genius that he is. Put the 'On' button on the inside of the portal. I accidently turned it while it was still plugged in and I was hit with all this weird energy. I felt my molecules being shocked. But it didn't kill me. Not all the way at least. I woke up later and found out that I was only half dead. Whatever kind of energy was in it, had fused with my DNA and Molecules because I was still alive but my heart didn't beat as much as it was supposed to and I didn't need to breathe as much either. My blood was fused with Ectoplasm. A substance that's basically something that ghosts' produce. I had gained ghost powers after that lab accident." Everyone just looked at me astonished.

Rosalie didn't know what to say after she heard my story. That's when Reneasmee asked me. "So do you fight other ghosts?" I slightly chuckled and say yes. She smiled and looked at my costume. "No wonder you look like a Hero. So your Insignia must stand for your ghost name, what is it?" She asked excited to learn more. "It's Danny… Danny Phantom." She smiled and complimented me. "It's very suiting for you." That's when Sam interrupted for a second. "I'm sorry to cut this short but we got patrol to do. It was good meeting you Danny. Take care of yourself and Welcome to Forks." He said as they all shook my hand. "Thanks. It was good meeting you too." And that's when they turned and left us. I saw them jump into the air and change into their wolf forms. That's when I looked at the Cullens. "So what do we do now?" I asked then interested. "Well we should go home for now and you should get some sleep. You looked exhausted." I yawned and stretched, nodding in agreement. "Yeah you're right. I'm really tired. I don't think I can hold my ghost for very much longer." I then decided to change back into my human form due to my lack of sleep. A bright blue ring appeared around my waist and split into two going up and down my body. They others had covered their eyes for a second before they saw me change back. I collapsed to my knees feeling weak. Edward and Alice helped me up onto my feet.

"Maybe you should ride back with us Danny." Alice said seeing how weak I was. I nodded and walked with her over to the car. I sat in the back seat and fought to stay awake till we got back their house. When we arrived I tiredly got out of the car and walked with them through the front door. As I was about to head back to the guest room and sleep, Esme and Carlisle stopped me to talk. "Danny, may Carlisle and I have a word with for a minute?" Think I was in trouble I agreed and walked with them to living room. "Carlisle and I would like to extend our home to you. You may stay as long as you like and rest." I was stunned to know they were letting me stay with them. "Are you serious? You guys don't have to do that." I said to them. "We're sure. We'd love for you to stay." Carlisle said with a slight smile. I smiled as well and thank them. These people were incredibly kind. I wonder why other people weren't like them. I went into the guest room and saw Alice had clothes in her hand for me. "Here you go Danny. I thought you would like to have a fresh set of clothes." I smiled and agreed with her. "Yes, thank you. Actually… Do you guys mind if I take a shower? I kind of need one." She s giggled and showed me to the bathroom. I took my shower and threw out my old clothes. I put the ones on that Alice had given me. I dried my hair and headed back to the guest room. I lied down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

For the first time in weeks, I was actually going to get some sleep. These people were so nice.

* * *

_**Bella POV…**_

When we got home Alice pulled all of us into living room as Danny went to bed. Alice had told us about her vision and we were all okay with it. For some reason I had felt pain and sadness in him. Almost as if he had gone through some terrible accident other than the lab incident. "So what do you guys think?" Alice asked us. "I don't see why not?" Carlisle said. "He seems to be nice." Jasper threw in. "He's pretty nice. I think it would be a good idea." Reneasmee said. Edward and I didn't have any objections to it. Neither did anyone else. "We'll ask him when he feels more comfortable and rested." Carlisle said.

"I feel like he has sadness in his heart. I think something happened to his family." I said Esme looked at me and said. "Then this will be the best for him. We'll ask him tomorrow after he wakes up." Alice smiled, jumping up and down a little. "But first I have to take him shopping. If We're going to have a new family member He'll need new clothes. There's no way I'm going to let him run around in rags." She said with a smile. We all laughed as she said this. Well he was going to be in for a hell of a day tomorrow, if he was going to be dragged to the mall by Alice to shop.

* * *

**There you guys go! I hoped you liked this chapter. Leave a review telling me what you guys think!  
**


	3. A Wulf In The Forest

**Welcome back everyone, here's the newest chapter of Phantom Dawn. Enjoy readers'!**

**I do not own Twilight or Danny Phantom.  
**

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

I woke up the next morning, feeling fantastic. I hadn't gotten that great of a sleep in a long while. Lightly rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn, hearing my bedroom door slowly opening. I was greeted by a smiling Alice who had walked into the room just as I opened my eyes. I smiled at her as she walked over to my bed. "Morning" saying as I stood up stretching. "Good morning Danny!" She said happily and energetically. I smiled at her and threw on my shirt from the day before. But that's when she stopped me. "No." She said in a bit of a strict tone. My eyes' wondered over to her wondering what she was talking about. "You're not going to wear that rag. We're going shopping to get you some new clothes!" She said with a smile on her face, clapping her hands together. I looked at her surprised. "Uh… you don't have to do that Alice." saying with half a smile. She pouted and handed me another shirt. "Here, we have a surprise for you. Get dressed and come down stairs." Then she left the room with a skip. For Vampires, they were very kind. Getting dresses in the shirt Alice gave me then stepping into my blue jeans from yesterday, I walked down the stairs into the living room where Edward, Bella, Emmet and Reneasmee were sitting around talking to each other. I looked at them and waved. They waved back and greeted me. Emmet got up and got me into a bear hug again. A groan had slipped out as he let me down from his grip. "Emmet! You're going to hurt the poor guy."

Alice said walking to the room, helping me regain my balance. Smiling, I patted Emmet on his back. "It's okay. I'm starting to get used to it." I said smiling at Alice. Sniffing the air a little, my head turned to others, pointing into the kitchen. "Something smells great!" I said enthusiastically. The others smiled as Esme walked into the room. "Danny you're awake. I made you and Reneasmee some breakfast." She said smiling. My stomach growled after she said 'eat' looking down and placing my hand over my stomach.

Bella looked at me and asked, "You sound like you're starving. When was the last you ate?" I looked down a little and answered her. "Uhh… Five days' ago?" Coming out as more of a question then an answer. They looked at my slightly with wide eyes. Edward stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well let's get you something to eat." He said with a smirk on his face. He led me to the kitchen with Reneasmee behind us. I walked over to the table with Nessie and pulled the chair out for her. Her name felt like it was a mouth full, so I gave her a nick name. She smiled and thanked me. Bella and Edward smiled at me. "What a gentleman." I smiled and sat down. Alice sat a plate in from of each of us. "Thank you aunt Alice." She said smiling. Thanking her as well, I started to eat. The food was amazing. I couldn't remember the last time eating anything this good. Eggs with green and red bell peppers mixed into it, bacon, orange juice and toast. Loading both of our plates into the dishwasher after breakfast; it was the last I could do to repay their generosity. Alice walked in to the kitchen and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! It's time for shopping!" Nessie was excited when she heard her aunt say she was going shopping. Everyone just chuckled and laughed when they heard her as well. Being confused why everyone found it funny, "Why's everyone laughing?" could've been the worst thing to ask at this point. That's when Rosalie spoke with a bit of a smile of her face. "You see Danny, Alice has a bit of a thing when it comes to shopping." Still confused, Nessie had led me to her room; opening her closet and showing me what Rosalie had meant. My jaw dropped as my eyes gazed through her closet. So many designer clothes in it, that I lost count. Alice smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. "Let's get going, we're wasting time!" Being pulled through the house out the door to the car, I heard people laugh and saw them wave. When we made it to her car, Alice and Nessie had gotten into the car. Their car was awesome; a red Mustang convertible with a white leather interior. Jumping into the car and buckling in, my body had jerked forward as the car backed up; then being pushed back into the seat just as fast.

Not knowing where we were going had glanced over to Alice, who probably liked to drive a little too much, asked them both. "So where are we going?" That's when Nessie leaned forward. "Port Angeles! Where we're going to get your clothes, at a good price." That's when Alice pinched and picked up the shoulder of my shirt that she had given me earlier this morning. "Clothes that isn't baggy or raggy." I glanced down at my clothes and pulled them slightly. She's right; they were baggy and pretty roughed up. Just before we got on to the highway, my glanced over to Alice. "Is it okay if I turn on the radio?" She smiles then nods, keeping her eyes on the road. Thousand Foot Krutch; one of my favorite bands was on. Letting my eyes wonder around the surroundings for a few minutes, they eventually fell on the speedometer. We were traveling about ninety-six miles an hour. Sticking my head out the side of the car, I let the wind hit my face.

Rushing past my face and through my hair, my mind went straight to flying. Flying as fast as possible; going high into the air. Changing back to regular Danny; plummeting towards the ground, switching back to Phantom just feet before the ground. A smile had fallen onto my face as I sat back into my seat. Nessie looked at me with a smile as well. Before I knew it, we had slowed down and came to a red light. When we found a spot to park in the malls parking lot, I jumped out of my seat and opened the door for Alice and Nessie. They thanked me and made our way into the mall. Alice grabbed my hand, dragging me to a banana republic.

"No." was my only answer. "Aww come on! It'll look good!" She pleaded, holding up a pair of skinny jeans. "No, I'm not wearing skinny jeans. They're ridiculous! Why any guy wears them is beyond me." Telling her my final answer. She pouted, putting them down. "Fine, how about these?" She asked, holding up a pair of black jeans with white stitching. "Now those are much better." I said with a smile. Nessie walked up with a couple of shirts' in her hand, catching me before making my way into the dressing room. "Here try this one too." It was dark green shirt and a dark Maroon V neck shirt with darker spots if the color on them, which looked as if they had oil stains. Alice hurried me into the changing room to try them on. Stepping into the black jeans and dark green shirt, I glanced over to the mirror and looked at myself. They clothes fit perfectly, and looked great. Stepping out of the changing room and presenting myself to the girls, they smiled and clapped at how I looked.

"You look great!" Alice ecstatically said. That is till she saw my shoes; she told me to stay put after she asked my shoe size then ran off for a second. Coming back in her hand were two pairs of shoes. One pair was all black skater shoes with purple laces. The other pair was black and orange skater shoes, with orange laces. Switching into the orange and black shoes first, I glanced into the mirror again. Now, I looked great. After spending about two and a half hours in the store, we decided to stop for lunch.

Sitting down at an Olive Garden, Nessie decided to ask me more about my powers. "So Danny, what powers do you have?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I can turn intangible." Both of them looked at me, not knowing what I meant. Sighing, I began to explain. "Intangible means I can phase through solid objects or turn anything intangible, as long as I'm physically touching them. Here watch." Turning my hand intangible, I passed it through the table a couple of times. They smiled and giggled. "That's so cool!" Nessie cheered."Another one is my ice powers." Placing my hands together on top of each other concentrating on my hands; my eyes lit up a bright blue. An ice rose started to form in my hand. They stared in in awe, seeing it happen in front of them. When it was done I placed it in Nessie's hair, just above her right ear. I made another one for Alice and did the same. They clapped. "That's amazing!" Alice excitedly said to me.

"Another power is over shadowing, which allows me to take over someone's body." They looked at me a little worried at this point. "Don't worry, it depends on how weak the person is if it'll work or not. I don't think it'll work on you, being dead and all." They let out a sigh of relief. "Tell us one more!" They practically nagged me."We'll I have I have Ghost Rays. It's energy that I can concentrate into powerful blasts or one big burst." Alice and Nessie were smiling as if they were talking to a super hero that was straight out of a comic book. Well I am a hero when you think about it. Only problem is, is that the hero usually got the girl in the end. I just got chased by people with guns trying to kill me.

"What's your favorite power?" Alice asked with curiosity. "Flying; it's the absolute best. Being high in the air, the wind blowing through your hair. It's the best." We all shared a smile and talked about what it was like being a ghost and a vampire. We spent at least an hour and a half talking at the restaurant. Alice and Nessie asking me random questions about what I liked then, every few minutes they would text someone. I figured it was one of the others back in Forks. We got up to leave when my sense went off. A blue ominous breath escaped from my mouth. The girls looked at me weirdly. "Danny? What was that?" Alice asked. "My ghost sense; it goes off when there's a ghost nearby." They looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you guys. Let's get back to the car quickly", I said with haste. We rushed to the car as fast as we could; keeping my eyes peeled for any ghost. Making it to the car we got out of there as soon as we could. Hopefully whatever ghost was there that knew me, would follow us out of town; getting away from other people. We headed towards Forks, hoping that whoever was out there wouldn't get us on the road. Hearing a growl, I turned to Alice, asking her hoping she was wrong.

"Hey Alice… By any chance, would there be more wolves in Port Angeles?" She paused for a moment to think. "I'm not sure. But I can smell whatever it is. And it kind of smells like it has a second scent?" Saying as if she wasn't sure what it was. I looked around trying to see if I could spot it.

We had gotten back into Forks quickly, due to the speed Alice was going. Looks like I was right; whatever I sensed back in Port Angeles, did follow us. We pulled into the driveway and rushed inside, trying to  
look calm, in case whatever it could see us, wouldn't know we were on it. As we got inside I warned everyone. "We were followed." Edward, Jasper and Emmet shot up from the couch looking at me. "What do you mean? Who followed you?" Edward asked holding Nessie close to him.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's a ghost. And it's close by." Bella walked in with Rose, Esme and Carlisle. "Well then let's go take care of it then." Rose said bluntly after hear us. "No. You guys stay here and protect Nessie. Knowing she's only half human means she could get hurt; and ghosts' are a lot stronger than you think." Nessie looked at me worried. "What about you Danny?" Raising my finger to them, I ran to the guest room and reached into my backpack to pull out the thermos. Running back into the living room where everyone was waiting, I showed them the thermos. "I'll stop them with this. I'm half ghost, which means I'm the only one who stands a chance against a ghost." They stared at the thermos, which at this point Emmet stepped in. "You're going to stop them with soup?" Rolling my eyes' I answered him. "It's not soup. It's a device that captures ghosts inside." They looked at the thermos wondering how it would do that. All of a sudden my ghost sense went off again. I looked outside with the others. "There it is!" Bella point to its eyes glowed from behind the trees.

"Stay here." Walking into the middle of the room, I took my stance. _**"I'M GOING GHOST!"**_A blue ring came across my waist and split into two, going up and down; changing into Phantom. Everyone just looked at me in amazement. Phasing through the roof, my eyes locked with the ghosts. "Okay mystery guy. Let's find out who you are." Hovering down between the window, where everyone was standing watching me, and the tree line; I landed on the ground softly. "Why don't you come out and face me. You followed us from Port Angeles here; why continue to hide? Are you just scared, of getting sent back to the ghost zone, along with all the other ghosts' I've beaten down?" The growl got louder. "Wait a minute… I know that growl." Looking into the trees, the figure had started walking closer. I waved for everyone to come out and meet me. After giving them a second to come out and approach closely, I turned back with a smile on my face.

"Guys I want you to meet a friend of mine." I waved my hand to the ghost in the trees, to approach us. Everyone looked a bit scared when he walked out. He can be intimidating, but he's a good guy who would do anything to protect friends. "Guys, meet Wulf." A big wolf with black fur, walking a little hunched over because he was so tall. Walking towards them, he sat down and grabbed me into a giant Wulf hug. "**Amiko!**" Groaning at his hug, he let me down smiling. "**Kiel vi fartas?**" Catching my breath after a few seconds I responded to him, asking me how I have been. "I'm good, how about you?"

"**Mi estis ****bone ****mia ****amiko, Kiuj estas ili****?'**He said happily, then pointing to the group behind me. Carlisle walked up to me and asked, "What language is he speaking?"

"Esperanto; A language that was used mainly in Europe and Russia, back in the nineteenth century. He said, 'I have been well my friend'. He would also like to know who you are." I said with a smile. "He likes meeting new people and making new friends'." After a second, Carlisle approached him. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." After introducing everyone, Wulf gently hugged Esme , Alice, Bella, Nessie and Rosalie. Rose wasn't really into the hug that much, but the other girls hugged him warmly. "Wulf, what're you doing here?" He explained how he missed me and wanted to visit. He had spent about a day or tracking me. One thing about Wulf, was that he's an incredible tracker. The best ever actually.

When our formalities were done, we had spent a while outside talking and hanging out. Then Esme and Carlisle had invited him inside with us. We headed inside and started catching up. After a few hours Wulf had decided it was time for him to head back to the Ghost Zone and rest. He promised he would come back and visit in a couple days'. After waving to each other, Wulf tore open a portal to the ghost zone and hopped in and the portal closed.

Alice walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw her smiling at me brightly. "Danny Can you join us in the living room upstairs for a minute?" Smiling back at her I agreed. "Sure." Following her to the living room, I saw the entire Cullen family standing and smiling. Looking around confused I had to ask. "What's everyone so happy about?" Carlisle spoke up at this point. "Danny, we have a feeling you don't have anywhere to go." Looking at them surprised, I stayed silent. Esme spoke up and explained to me. "You see Danny, some of us have special abilities. Alice has the ability to see into the future, Edward can read peoples thoughts, and Jasper being able to read peoples' emotions and change them; but seeing as neither her nor Edward can see into your mind, she couldn't tell your future; she had a vision of us with you in it. Jasper had told us you felt as if you were in trouble and needed help." I looked at the even more surprised than before. "What're you guys trying to say?" I asked slightly nervously. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder again and said it.

"Danny… We'd like you to become part of our family." She said with a smile. I was shocked. They wanted me in their family? Glancing over to everyone in the room, they had all been smiling brightly. Even Rosalie was happy about it. "Are… Are you guys serious?" Asking the gently. They all nodded, Alice confirming it for me. "Yes Danny." Smiling, I gave them my answer. "Yes!" Everyone smiled and clapped at my decision. Before realizing it, I was getting hugged by everyone. Looking to them, I made a speech.

"You guys are amazing. Since I left home, you're the only people who have treated me kindly. I don't know what to say other than, thanks for being so nice to me. Giving me a home, But most importantly… for accepting me. It means so much to me to now have a family that cares about me in such a way."

Everyone smiled and hugged me again. I couldn't believe it… I have a family now that accepts me. "We have one more surprise for you Danny." I looked at them surprised. "Guys', you don't have to do anything for me. Making me part of your family is the best thing you could ever give me." That's when Rosalie came up, spun me around, and then covered my eyes. "No, no. you're family now so you're going to get this wither you accept it or not. Being pushed down the hallway and hearing how everyone was noticing how Rosalie was acting with me; we came to a stop. "Okay, open your eyes." Quickly realizing where we were after opening my eyes, we were in the guest room. Only now it was my room that they had designed for me. Astonished by the room, I looked around in amazement.

The wall has NASA posters' on them, a miniature model of the Apollo 18 standing up on a bookshelf they had put in there for me. It had white walls and sitting on the night stand was a new cell phone. Picking it up and looking at it, I noticed the cover had my insignia designed on it. Glancing back at them, my mind tried to ask them. "Is this?...", was all I could get out. "Yes, this is your room. We put a lot of work into it, so you better like it." Rose said sternly. No words could form in my head except for just a couple. Hugging Rose, as tightly as I could, saying to her. "I love it. Thank you guys so much." With everyone happy that I was part of the family now, I yawned and stretched. Everyone smiled then left the room knowing I was tired. Changing into my night time clothes, and crawling into bed; fell fast asleep. Now for the first in the longest of time, I was going to sleep knowing I had a caring family now, in a really cool room and in a really comfortable bed.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. I know not a lot has happened so far, but I wanted the first few chapters to build everyone up to the relationship and bond with the characters. Please leave a review on what you thought, I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter =)**


	4. A Note

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the newest chapter of **_**Phantom Dawn.**_** A couple of people have asked me to space out the paragraphs for them. I would like to apologize about that. I have gone back and edited it, so it should read more comfortably. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight.**

* * *

_**Bella POV…**_

Danny was so happy about becoming part of the family. Everyone was happy, especially Nessie, Alice and Esme. The next morning when Danny woke up, hearing him yawning from his new room. Walking out of his room, I looked to Nessie. "You're Uncle's awake. Why don't you go say hi to him?" I said to my daughter with a smile. She smiled and walked out of the room. Turning to Edward, he placed his arm on my hip. Pulling me close, we both smiled as she left the room. "Looks like she's happy having a new uncle." Edward gave me his half smile, before Esme chimed in. "Looks like she's happy to have a new friend who's only half human, like her." She was right. Danny is only half human, like her. So she can relate. The only difference was that Danny was completely human, till he accidently electrocuted himself half to death.

Hearing Nessie and Danny talking, Edward walked into the living room where they were chatting. I stayed behind and helped Esme make breakfast. After spending a few minutes of cooking, Danny had walked into the kitchen. He greeted us as Esme placed the plates on the table. He thanked us as Nessie walked in and joined him. After they were done eating and cleaned their plates off, we journeyed into the living room. When we sat down, a question came into my mind that I wanted to ask Danny since yesterday.

"So Danny, if you're half ghost, do you ever fight other ghosts'?" He looked at me, with slight pain in his eyes. "Yeah, I fight them frequently sometimes." Emmet jumped in with a question of his own.

"Who's the worst one you've fought?"

_**? POV… **_

Forks, Washington… A small town with an almost constant grey covered sky, trees for miles around, quiet and solitary. It would make sense if Danny chose this place. Without a question he would be here. After what had happened in Amity Park, he would want to go somewhere to get away from the pain. Before I had to go on another damn treasure hunt for him again, I took to the sky in hope to track his signal. It was strong in the forest, so I flew towards the highway as his signal got stronger. After a few minutes, I came across a house surrounded by trees, with a dirt road leading out to a main road. "His signal's strongest here…" I hovered down to the house, turning invisible and intangible. Entering in through the left side, I saw Danny sitting on a couch with about nine others with him talking. One girl looked familiar.

I could only see the back of her head, but she had long light brown hair. Then a man with golden eyes and light brown hair walked over to her. She turned to look at him and I couldn't believe what I saw…

"Bella?..." Saying in a whisper so none of them could hear me. Why was she so pale? What happened to her eyes? They use to be cocoa colored, but now they're golden. All of them had the same colored eyes.

"Who's the worse you've fought?" I heard a big guy ask Danny.

"Well strength and power wise, is a ghost named Pariah Dark. He's the ghost king and he's the strongest one in the ghost zone, who's locked away in a coffin. I managed to beat him and lock him in there when he got out."

"Well then wouldn't that make you the strongest now?" A girl who looked like Bella asked. She had the same hair, and eyes as her. Looking around, I saw the same man walked over and put his arm around Bella. Now curiosity is coming into my mind. "The worse ghost I've had to fight is-", that's then Danny's Ghost Sense went off. I was hoping I wouldn't have to expose myself to everyone. Seems as if Danny trusts them enough to tell them he's half ghost like me. Thankfully As I flew out of there, that blue, overall wearing idiot flew in without seeing me. I need information… I'll come back another time today and see what I can gather.

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

Without a thought to pass through my mind about who's the worst; only two came to mind. Only thing is, one is mean and the others just lame. "Well strength and power wise, is a ghost named Pariah Dark. He's the ghost king and he's the strongest one in the ghost zone, who's locked away in a coffin. I managed to beat him and lock him in there when he got out." They all looked at me curious. Nessie was the one asked me what they were all thinking. "Well then wouldn't that make you the strongest now?" Thinking about it for a minute, she had a point. Beating him would mean I would be the strongest, and so for nobody has been able to beat me. Edward walked over to Bella and put his arm around her as he sat down.

"Actually I got a little lucky that day, but that's different story. The worse ghost I've had to fight is-", that's when my ghost sense went off. "Oh no… please not now." I said, while lowering my head into my hands. The others looked at me oddly and slightly worried. That's when he appeared.

"**I AM THE BOX GHOOOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE! BEWARE MY WRATH!"** The others looked at him, slightly freaked out but nothing he wanted to accomplish. Staring in awkward silence, he spoke again. "Why are none of you not trembling?!" Looking up at him and changing into Phantom, I pulled the thermos and held it. "Cuz you never scare anyone boxy. No one's scared of boxes and going around yelling about how you have control over them, make people do the opposite of _'fear and tremble'_." With that being said, it was time he was back in the thermos. Pulling him inside of it, he let one last _'Beware!' _before the lid went back on. Looking back to the rest of the family, I finished my answer. "The most annoying is the Box Ghost." Everyone let out a small snicker after my comment.

Emmet turned to me and asked with a smile on his face. "Hey Danny, how about we have an arm wrestling contest?" Turning to him and slightly chuckling a bit at the idea of us doing that. "No way, you'd beat me to easily. But how about we have a race instead?" He smiled and accepted. "We do we race for?" He asked me curiously."You win, I'll do all your chores' and clean your Truck for a month. I win; you have to have to go shopping with Alice. Sound good?" Thinking about it, he accepted my offer. Shaking hands, we went outside to the tree line. Carlisle stood to the side of us, ready to give us the go. "Okay, first one to the top of the mountain and back wins." Emmet said with a grin on his face.

We took out stance, waiting for Carlisle's mark. "Ready? Set. GO!" The second we heard the mark, we were gone. Flying as fast possible, I left him behind in seconds. After reaching the mountain, I turned to see him coming quickly. After seeing how far behind he was, I shot down the path at an incredible speed. Flying down and avoiding all the branches, logs, rocks, then coming to a full stop in front of everyone; Emmet caught up back at the house. "I win. How fast was that?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. Rose looked down at her watch. "About five minutes and twenty-nine seconds for you. Six minutes and forty seconds for Emmet." Happy to know I'd to save myself from a few shopping trips', I patted Emmet on his back. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure you'll win next time.

Walking back into the house, I had a strange feeling that something was around. Again my ghost sense went off. Looking around and not seeing anything, my hand went to grab the thermos. Grabbing it and running outside, my eyes scanned the area; trying to see what was there. Edward and Jasper came out behind me. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned, as looked around. "Something's out there… My ghost sense is going off…" Telling them, while still scanning the trees. After a few more seconds, we heard growling. Thinking it Might be Wulf, I called out. "Wulf , is that you?" All of a sudden the growling got louder. "Get back in the house."

Saying to Edward and Jasper sternly. Waiting for them to get in the house, my head turned to the left. Then all that came out of the trees was a small green happily, he ran up to me. Surprised, I kneeled down with my arms open. "CUJO!" Jumping, and tackling me on to the ground, he stood on my chest and proceeded to lick my face. Laughing as he did, everyone inside just watched with little smirks. When he had finally stopped licking me, we went inside.

"Everyone, meet Cujo he's my dog." Everyone just looked at him strangely; until he starting barking playfully, hopped out of my arms and run up to Esme. She looked at him smiling as he looked back at her panting. "He's harmless. " I said looking at them. She leaned down and began petting him. He liked being pet, so he reacted like he did every time. Tilted his head then rubbed it in her hand. Nessie came over and started petting him to. "Awww! He's cute", she said as she picked him up. I cautioned her when she did. "Careful, he likes to play." I said warning her. Hopping back down; Cujo ran around her feet, then stopped and rolled around.

"Huh, that's new. Usually he licks a lot before he does that." Just then, my face was greeted by a giant wet tongue. Looking with a non-surprised expression at Cujo, yet somewhat humor as well "Thanks…" was really all that could be said. Nessie and Bella giggled as I wiped the slobber off my face. Noticing something on his collar, my hand grabbed a piece of paper out between his neck and collar. It was an invitation to a special event."What's that?" Rose asked curiously and at the same time, not entirely interested at what it was at all.

"It's an invitation." Handing it to Rose, she looked at it confused then handed it back to me. "What's the invitation for?" She asked a little more interested now. "It's for the annual Spectral Combatant Tournament. It's held every few years and I guess I got in." Saying to everyone with surprise in my words'. The Spectral Combatant Tournament something that ghosts talked about every now and then. When first hearing it, I wanted to get in and see how it was, how bad the other entrants were. One thing crossing my mind about the tournament was what you got for winning. Nobody knew what it was, or for that fact never really bothered to ask. Emmet grabbed the paper out of my hand and looked at it excitedly.

"Oh sweet! So we get to see you kick some ass?" As much as he wanted to hear it, I couldn't let them get hurt. Ghosts' are stronger than most people would assume, considering if they believed thin them that is. "I would love for you guys to come along, but you can't."

Saying disappointed to them; when Nessie looked over to me a little sad and asked, "Why not Danny?" She said as she scratched Cujos head. "Because it's too dangerous, ghosts are a lot stronger than you would think. With the ability to turn invisible, intangible, fly and have other powers; you guys would get hurt. I can't take the chance that something happens to you guys." Explaining to them thoroughly the dangers of the ghost zone, and its inhabitants. "You can't go by yourself." Jasper protested to me. Just then, Cujo barked a couple of times then hacked up a letter. "That's disgusting…" Alice said as Cujo started panting happily again. "Tell me about it." Picking up the spit covered letter, I put my arm out the window and turned the letter intangible, letting the slobber fall off. Opening it up, I discovered it was from Clockwork, my guardian.

* * *

_Danny, _

_The Spectral Combatant Tournament will be in five earth days. Seeing as how your family wants to be there and cheer you on; you know as well as I do the great dangers of our home. So I had gone out and found Cujo to send to you with an invitation to the tournament, and a way they can watch you compete. It would be wise that I spoke to you and your new family about their options before a decision is made. _

_When you have discussed it with your family, shout out that you're all ready for my proposition and I will appear. I urge you to think very carefully about this Danny. Though this tournament is selective of its entrants who pass the qualifications'; there will be some incredibly violent contestants'._

_-CW_

* * *

Looking up at everyone, I followed Clockworks instructions. "What's it say?" Carlisle asked curiously. "It's a message from my guardian, Clockwork. The master of time", "Master of time?" Edward asked. "Yeah, he can look into the future and know what happens, before it happens. Kind of like you Alice, only he sees it all the time." Alice smiled and clapped, hearing that there was another person, or ghost more accurately. "You guys want to go?" They looked at me confused. "What do you mean? Go where?" Bella asked me with wonder on her thoughts. "To the tournament." Nessie looked up surprised. "I though you said you didn't want us to go, because it was too dangerous?" She had asked me, while putting Cujo down on the ground. "Yeah I know, but if you were able to go with or watch me without being in harms' way, would you?" I asked them again. Emmet got me in a head lock and chuckled. "

Of course knuckle head!" When he let me go, Nessie hugged me and agreed as well. Bella ad Edward thought for a minute, then agreed as well. So did Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Rose was the last one to nod and give an answer. "Yeah, sure…" Smiling that everyone would go, Cujo started to bark and looked at me. "Okay then." Walking to the middle of the room, I followed Clockworks instructions and shouted. "Clockwork! We're ready for your proposition!" Everything was quiet for a few seconds before, a Portal was ripped open in the living room. Everyone stared slightly tense, probably from seeing a portal open up in the living room. After seeing clockwork come out of the portal, he was floating in front of me as a younger version of himself. "Hello Clockwork." I said happily to see him.

"Hello Danny. It's good to see you again." He said with a slight smirk on his face, but then changed back to the same scowl he always had. Then he changed to an old man. Everyone staring in awe at Clockwork as he floated in front of me, changing his age to a young child. Looking at me he said "Even though I know who they are. Maybe you should introduce me." He said calmly then changed back again to his young adult age. "Everyone, meet my guardian Clockwork." He floated to Carlisle and Esme first and shook their hands. "Carlisle, Esme; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said kindly. "It's nice to meet you too." Carlisle said back to him. Then he went to Emmet and Rose. "You must be Emmet and Rosalie. Don't put too much faith in the Dodgers this year." Emmet just looked at him amazed he said that. He was thinking they were going to the World Series. Then he flew to Bella, Edward and Nessie. They shook his hand and greeted him. "How are you?" He asked politely. "Good, it's nice to meet you." They replied.

He then got to Alice and Jasper. Smiling at Alice, he shook her hand. "Yes I can see into the future. It's nice to meet you Jasper and Alice." He said with a smile. She smiled and hugged him. Not surprised by the random hug, he patted her back then looked to them all. "So… I understand you all wish to see Danny participate in the tournament?" They all nodded, and Rose spoke. "Yeah." Clockwork leaned down to Cujo. "Cough it up boy." He asked him. Cujo started to hack then eventually coughed up a small black box. Holding it in his hand, he turned to everyone again and asked "Would you like to attend in person? Or View it from here?" Nessie spoke up and told him that everyone wanted to go in person. He nodded and opened the small box. It had nine small coins sitting in it. "What the heck are those things?" I asked curiously.

"These Coins will allow you to enter the Ghost Zone with appearance of a ghost. You'll be able to fly and turn intangible but that's it. They're power's only temporary. It should last you long enough to get to the tournament, and back safely. Their power will start as soon as you touch them, so I suggest you don't go near them till it's time to leave." He explained thoroughly. Emmet came over and patted my back "Well it looks like we'll be able to see our new little brother, kick some ghost asses" He said with a smile. "It's time I l return to home."

"I understand. And thank you again Clockwork, I'll make sure they're safe when the tournament comes." He smiled and turned around, opening a new portal. Before stepping in, he turned to Alice. "Oh and to answer your question Alice, I'll think about letting you visit me in my home and view my work." She smiled at him. With that, he flew into the portal and returned to the ghost zone. "Well looks like I'm gonna need to start training." Emmet offered to practice with me. "I'll help you stay on your toes." Jasper added in. I accepted their help and we began training a few minutes later. Hopefully it'll will me when the time comes.

_**? POV…**_

Watching as Clockwork had left the house after giving them their coins. I decided to watch as Danny trained for the tournament. After a little while I figured I would go explore the land and learn the environment. Only getting about a half a mile away, when I heard a loud and unmistakable squawk

"Oh no…" Was all I said, before a giant green bird wearing a fez hat flew in front of me. "What do you want bird."

"What? You think I came to kill you or something?" He asked almost sounding offended. "Well considering the last four times-", He cut me off

"Oui! Alright forget about that. I got something I have to give to you. Put out your hand." Thinking about it for a minute, I put my hand out. He placed a piece of paper in my hand. "What's this?" He looked at me flapping closer, to show me. "This is your invitation for the Spectral Combatant Tournament." Surprised, I looked down at the paper. He was right. It was an invitation. "Really?... When is it?" He squawked again. "Five earth days from now. You better start practicing, There's some nasty ghosts in there this year." Great… Now I have an invitation to an incredibly bad and violent tournament that Danny's also entered into. I have to practice so I can have a chance at surviving this thing, without fighting Danny.

"Thanks. I'll be there." Flying away, I heard the big bird yell to me. "And put a jacket on! It's windy out today!" Looking back, I asked him "What are you, you my grandfather?" Huffing he flew away.

"The nerve of these kids today..." Flying into the mountain, I knew I had to start training right away. Five earth days isn't very much time for preparation. Letting out a sigh not knowing what to do, my head started to wander; thinking about my human life that I missed oh so much… I can't let it distract me now. I'll get the answers later. Right now, I needed to train and hard.

"This is going to be a long five days…"

* * *

**There you go! =) I hope you all like the newest chapter of Phantom dawn. Who's this new mystery character, you ask? Well favorite and follow this story and stay tuned to find out =) Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter =)**


	5. Second Phantom

**Welcome back everyone! I know it's been a while since the last chapter. I do apologize, I started a new job, Started Achievement Hunting online again haha but do not worry I will be updating faster now. Enjoy the new Chapter everyone! =)**

**A/N I don't now own Twilight or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_**5 Days To Tournament**_

* * *

_**? POV…**_

An invitation to the Spectral Combatant Tournament; this was a bit of a surprise. Didn't think I'd be given too much consideration to get in. Well shouldn't worry about that right now. All I know is that I'm in and practice was something that need to be done; a lot of intensely hard practicing. Can't take the chance that the competition is merciless; then again, no one is in there. The prize was a mystery and nobody knew what it was. The winners always disappeared though. No traces of them were ever found. That always puzzled me though, they fight, they win, and winning ghost there gets some great prize; but then goes missing never to be heard from again. "Maybe some investigating is in order… But it might too dangerous to go alone. I need them to tag along for back up."

With the sun setting and no need for sleep since I was half dead. I trained for a few more hours before making my way to Danny. Hopefully she was there too

* * *

_**Jasper POV…**_

So a new brother who's half ghost, has powers and practically a super hero with a guardian ghost who has the same powers as Danny and Alice; has been invited to a dangerous tournament with however many others to fight. Sounds like fun. Emmet and I offered to help Danny spar to prepare for the tournament. "I was in the military before I was bitten. So I know a few old and new tricks that might help you be more nimble." I said to Danny. Nodding in agreement, we began with basics of grappling and submission moves. "A good way to make an opponent an unwilling but very useful body shield is to do this" I grabbed Danny by his wrist and twisted it, making him automatically bend his arm behind his back. Pinning it to his back then pulling it up a little, he let out a slight groan. "This is a basic submissive grapple. With this, you'll them walk where you want them if you keep applying pressure upwards. After a while you'll end up either breaking their arm, or dislocating it. "

Letting go of him, he rubbed his arm. "Sorry, it hurts sometimes." "It's fine. I'll make sure to make use of that during the fight." The next one was easy to do, but needs more force behind it. "This one is easy to do but you'll need a good hit." Stepping on Emmets foot, I smacked my hand against his chest to shove him back; making him fall on his ass. "Usually, they'll hit their head against the ground if you do this." Slightly chuckling at Emmet get up off the ground, he looked over to Danny. "This one's my favorite. When they're running… Or in your case at you might be flying straight at you, slam your hand against their collar bone, wrap your fingers around their neck. When you do this you can throw them around and away from you." A small smirk came from me. Of course he would tell Danny how to do that, that is out of everything he knows, is his favorite.

* * *

_**Danny POV…**_

After a couple hours of training; we took a break so I could get something to eat. Grabbing a sandwich and making my way back into the living room to the others, Carlisle asked me a little more about my knowledge of other ghosts like me. "Are there any other like you Danny?" Taking a bite of my sandwich, I nodded to his question. There were a total of three of us, until a year and a half ago that is. "Only three; when I first got my Powers' it was only me for a while that I knew about it. Then I found out another name Vlad Masters that was half ghost as well. He didn't like me very much and tried to kill me numerous times over, only to end in failure. Then he started to make clones of me to see if he could recreate my Genetic make. He eventually made one that was close to me and named her Dani."

"He named a clone Danny?" Bella asked me with confusion. "Yeah but it's spelled with an 'I'. She was made to destroy me, but when she found out that Vald only made her for that and didn't care about her she became so sad and alone. We fought together and took down Vald and she became my little cousin." Looking at me with a little snicker on her face, Esme thought she would asked me about Danni a little more. "What's she like? Where is she right now?" Slightly looking down to the ground, I couldn't really answer her completely. To be honest; it's been quite a long while since I've last seen her. The last thing we did together was explore the Ghost Zone for a while looking for random portals. Which wasn't a great idea; considering the last one we popped out of landed us in Sweden. Way too much chocolate was eaten that day.

"Honestly, I don't know… It's been about a year and a half since I've seen her. I'm not sure if she even knows what happened with me or where I am for that fact… But for what she's like? She and I are pretty much the same when it comes to a lot of things. Music, food, movies, games. There are just very few differences between us."

"Is shopping a difference?" Alice asked. Letting out a slight smirk I answered her. "Not really. But sometimes she does. She's kind of into fashion, but more like tom boy fashion. She just wears what feels comfortable and looks good to her. For a long while actually, she wore a blue hoodie, red shorts and skullie. She doesn't sit for very long on deciding what to wear." Alice smiled and clapped lightly. "That means we can go shopping when we meet!" Smiling at Alice my ghost sense went off. "You may not have to wait for very long on that Alice." Looking at me confused, Edward looked over and asked "Why's that?" All of a sudden I was tackled by a flying whited haired girl, with the same logo as me on her chest. Staring at us worried for a second, all that was heard from me was a small chuckled. Dani had just scared the hell out of everyone in the living room.

"Danny! I finally found you! Where've you been for so damn long?" Dani said as she hugged me tightly. "It's a long story. Where've you been?" Asking back. She wasn't one to stay still for long but who knows. Maybe she will this time. Dani never really had a family, just me and that was it. "I've been traveling; you know same old, same old." She looked back to see everyone looking at her. "Uhh Hi there…" She said nervously to them. Chuckling at her, we stood up brushing ourselves off then introduced her to the family. "Guys', meet my cousin Dani." Giving a nervous smile to them, she waved to them; trying to act casual. "Uh it's nice to meet you." Leaning over to me, she whispered "Who are they?"

"Dani. These are the Cullens, my new family. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Reneasmee, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmet. Carlisle found me in the forest and helped me." She looked at me with curiosity. "What happened to you?" "He was lying on the floor of the woods with a horrible gash on his head. I brought him back here to treat it." Carlisle said looking at her. Looking to Esme, I suggested that they let her know about them. We were the same person, so it would be the same as them telling me like they did. Well I found out by spying, but they told me at least. Nodding in agreement, they told her. "Dani… We're not like others. We're-"That's when she finished Esmes' sentence. "You're vampires. I know." Looking at her slightly flabbergasted, Jasper asked her "How'd figure that out?" She shrugged and gave a half smirk to him.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out; I travel a lot and I've met a few." Everyone looked at her surprised, not knowing she has encountered them before. "How many have you met?" Nessie asked her. "Quite a few; Most of them were incredibly aggressive and some were nice." Ruffling her hair, I pulled her under my arm giving her a one arm hug as everyone else just looked at her stunned. The sound of Emmets big booming laugh broke the silence. "HAHAHAHA! She really must be your cousin if she figured it out that damn quickly." A small smile came on her face as he said that. Smiling along with her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and lead her over to Alice. "Dani, I want you to meet Alice. I think you two will get along just fine." She smiled at her but was greeted by a big hug from Alice. "Ohhh we're gonna have so much fun!" She said with excitement. Dani just looked back at me with a slight curious expression.

"Is she always this… Cheery?" Chuckling as I answered her "Yeah, but you get used to it." Saying to her with a smile on my face. "Hey cuz, have you ever heard of this Spectral Combatant Tournament?" Dani asked me as she handed me an invitation of her own. "You got one too?" Honestly, I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be. "Yeah, I got it yesterday. That's why I came looking for you as fast as I could. Did you get in too?" She asked as she grabbed my invitation to examine it. "Yeah I did, I got mine yesterday too. Only mine came with Cujo." As his name was said, Cujo ran into the room and started running around Nessie and Dani. He really liked her a lot, so they played whenever they saw each other. "Cujo! Awwee I missed you boy!" She said as she picked him up and began petting his head. Cujo just melted into her arms and barked happily. Sure he acted a little differently with Dani but that's only because she's a girl. He's really protective and affectionate to everyone but woman a little more. I personally think he does it to be my little wingman… ehh ghost wing-dog.

"Any idea who got in the contest?" I asked her, wondering more now. If Dani and I got in then maybe there were going to be more familiar faces. Skulker? More than likely he got in. "I'm not too sure." Scuffling up her hair I lead her into the kitchen. "Come on, we'll talk about it later. For now, let's get something to eat." Maybe a day to catch up will be good. With her in the tournament, maybe we could work together. The only thing that I hoped wouldn't happen, would be us having to fight each other. I couldn't think about hurting Dani. Pushing the thought out of my head for now, I decided to enjoy the time I had with her. "So cuz, what do you wanna do?" Saying playfully as she nudged my arm with her elbow. Thinking of it, I smiled and suggested we just hang back, eat and catch up, introduce her to the family more. I know they already loved her like they did me. Smiling at her; we both left the kitchen with a drink in our hands and joined the rest in the living room. "Who's up for some stories?" I asked the family with a smirk on my face. Everyone agreed and took a seat; Reneasmee sitting next to Dani; eagerly wanting to hear the stories of mine and Danis' adventures.

* * *

_**? POV…**_

Okay. So Danny is here in Forks. Has an invitation to an incredibly dangerous event in the whole Ghost Zone. I got the same invitation to the same event, where we might be brutally beaten since contestant identity was kept quiet. I don't know why but I had a strange feeling about the contest. It was never spoken of very often; but when it was, no one knew a whole lot about it. My mind was everywhere, and keeping on a single thought was nearly impossible. Tournament… Forks… Amity Park… Danny… The accident… And Bella… I don't know how I can tell her how I'm here. It's been so long… I want her to know I'm here; but how do I approach it? How can I tell her? How was I going to be in tournament with Danny and not fight him? Who else was in? Rrrraaahh! I can't concentrate. There's way too much on my mind right now. Maybe flying around will help me clear it up. Try not to think for a little bit.

Taking flight to the sky, I didn't think about anything. The wind going through my hair, the cool air smashing against my face as I flew at steady fast speed, high near the clouds so I wouldn't be seen. After an hour or so, I decided to take a break and stand on top of one of my favorite hills. Looking down, I had seen I was near the place Danny was staying at. "Just for a minute." I said to myself as I decided to take a peek and see what Danny was doing. Flying down to his house, I turned myself intangible and invisible to phase through the walls. Coming into Dannys room, I couldn't see him but I was able to hear him. Assuming he was upstairs with everyone else, I levitated up through the floor where everyone else was at. Sitting next to him was his cousin, Dani; talking about she got an invite as well. Now things were really getting weird. All three of us were invited to the tournament? Looking around, I saw Bella sitting next to the same guy I saw her with earlier. This day was just going in an odd direction.

Flying out of the house, I decided to head back to my home in Alaska. Flying back into the mountains I thought I would stop and call Tanya, One of the few people I lived with. I stopped on top of a tree and pulled my cell phone out, then dialed her number. "Hello?"

"Tanya, it's me. I'm in Forks and I'm on my way back." I said to her but knew I was going to hear her say something about how long it took me to call her. "It's about time. You haven't called to check in in a while and we were getting worried. You were starting to worry me." She said with slight annoyance in her voice. "I'm calling now aren't I? You guys don't need to worry about me; I told you I would be okay, I just came to see if some I knew was here." I told her to reassure her, my safety. I swear sometimes she worries a little too much. "I'm half ghost remember? If I were in any trouble, I would call YOU first." "I know… I just get worried about you going off is all." She said with her tone changing to a bit of a concern for me. "Hey I'm okay and I'm on my way back for our date, that's all that matters." I told her to lighten her mood up. It's been a while since she had anyone, so it would makes sense she would get concerned if I left, especially to find someone from my past.

"You better not be late or I'm gonna be pissed." She said with her tone changing back to normal. "I won't Tanya. I have a little bit of news for everyone when I get back. Gather everyone up cuz this is really important." I told her with haste as my phones battery was about to go dead. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly again. "I'm fine just get everyone together. I gotta go my phone's gonna die." I told her again quickly. "Okay, I l-" was all I heard before my phones battery was completely drained. Looking at my phone, I stuck back into my pocket and flew off into the sky again at top speed, rushing to get home as fast as possible. If this tournament was going to happen, they needed to know and soon. They sky turning darker and going as fast as I could, I arrived back at my house around 10:37 pm. Landing in front of the house, I let my ghost form fade and reverted back to my human form. As soon as my feet got through the thresh hold of the front door, I was greeted by Tanya, pulling me into a really tight hug.

Hugging her back, she looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "You're finally home. Everyone's in the living room waiting for you." She said gently to me as she caressed my cheek in her gently. "Is everything alright?" She asked me as I held her hand and took a deep breathe. "I'll explain when we get to the others'." I told her, as my arm wrapped around her hip and we began to walk over to the living room. "Did you find your friend?" She asked as we walked. "Yeah. He's in Forks. So is his cousin." She looked at me curiously. I didn't talk about him or his cousin too much. Reaching the living room, there sat Kate with her mate Garret, Carmen and Eleazar. "What's this about brother?" Garret asked me as soon as he saw me. We hung out a lot and he quickly, like the Denali clan did all those years ago when they found me, had considered me family and thought of me as a brother; and as did Kate.

"Well. Make a long story short… There's a tournament being held in the ghost zone. And I've been invited to go and compete. It's in four days and I want to know if you guys are okay with it. I'm not going to if you're not okay with it." I told them wanting to know how they felt about it. Tanya was the first one to respond by hugging me again. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you getting hurt." She said as I hugged her back with a chuckle. This was going to be a bit of a long conversation. "Well there's Tanya's response. Now that I think about it guys, I'll tell you the rest in the morning. I really should get some sleep. We'll pick this up in the morning." They all nodded and with that Tanya and I left the room to go upstairs.

"You guys _sleep_ well" Garret said with a smile. "Goodnight Garret. Goodnight Kate." I said back with a slight chuckle to their sarcastic and teasing reply. A few minutes later, I lay in bed trying to sleep as I kept thinking about what to do. Looking up at the ceiling, I couldn't get the contest out of my head or the choice of going or not. My thoughts were interrupted by Tanya clearing her throat to get my attention. Looking over to her she stood at my door way in some of her lingerie, slowly making her way over to me after she closed my door. "Well well…" I said in amazement to her beauty as she sat in my lap kissing her deeply. "Shhh… Don't talk love." She said to me as she kissed me again. I could use a night off to calm my mind…

* * *

**There, you go everyone! The latest chapter to Phantom Dawn! I do apologize for the long delay in the chapter. My computer has started to act up a lot lately and I have like I said before started a job but I've fixed my computer and I will be updating again MUCH faster now. Leave a review letting me know what you think of the new chapter =) I love reading all of your guys' reviews! **


End file.
